a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical microscope apparatus capable of recognizing coordinates of an observation point.
b) Description of the Prior Art
In a surgical operation using a microscope, the general procedure is to locate an affected part by CT or MRT (nuclear magnetic resonance tomography), cut open a body surface and further dig the flesh down to the affected part for carrying out medical treatment. When the affected part is small or a a small opening is formed, however, approximate comprehension of the location of the affected part at the stage of the digging may make it difficult to locate directly to the affected part, thereby prolonging the time required for surgical operation or necessitating the repeat of the surgical operation.
Such a situation poses a vital problem especially in a surgical operation of an internal organ or may constitute a cause for failure of the surgical operation. Accordingly, it is a life-or-death problem in the literal sense for surgical operations of internal organs how to attain to affected parts without fail.